


Fondness

by kaylaber1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Older!Ciel, One-Sided Attraction, and not on the side you're thinking either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master and his Butler share an unusual conversation one morning. This should be a fun game to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondness

He wasn't supposed to care. A high-priced fast food meal. In and out. But it wasn't that. After 5 years, his meal appeared less appetizing every day. Sebastian knocked gently on the bedroom door before entering with breakfast on his cart.

"Young master? It's time to wake up. we've a long day ahead of us." he recited.

The lump of blankets that was most assuredly The Earl of Phantomhive grumbled and rolled over. Ever since 16 Ciel valued his sleep above almost anything else. Sighing, Sebastian tugged the sheets of the bed with the speed that only a demon such a himself could achieve. Ciel started at the sudden loss of warmth and bolted upright in his bed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!" he shouted

Sebastian smirked "Glad to see you've decided to join me, Young Master. Now, as I was saying, we've a busy schedule today."

As he went on in his usual fashion, Sebastian took a moment to revel in the sight of his Master's body. The young Earl would be 18 next month, and he had grown quite a bit since Sebastian first encountered him. No longer the scared little boy, Ciel Phantomhive could now look his butler in the eyes, and when he spoke, his voice carried a lower, more sultry tone. His body, while still rather small and wiry, was a bit more toned and you could now see the faintest hint of muscle. As of late, the sight of his Young Lord in his bedclothes looking disheveled was nearly enough to make Sebastian drool with want.

But it was more than that. Were it just a sexual craving, Sebastian would either have his way with the boy or simply put it out of his mind until he devoured his soul. But despite all odds, Sebastian had a...oh blast it! what was that term? when you feel all silly in the head around someone and you want to scream but you also want to dance and it's oh so very frustrating and annoying? A...Fondness? no, not quite, but it was close enough. Sebastian had developed a fondness for Young Master Ciel.

"Sebastian, are you listening to me?"

He snapped back from his daydreams at the sound of the young man's voice.

"I beg your pardon, Master. I seem to have dozed off"

"How terribly uncharacteristic of you. I'll let it slide this time, but I assure you should it happen again I will not be so forgiving. Now, will you kindly dress me?"

"Of course, Young Master"

As Sebastian buttoned up Ciel's shirt, he couldn't help but think of how he loved his job.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had just finished washing the dishes when he heard the little bell chime. Why could the Master be summoning him now? He'd just had his snack, he couldn't be hungry again already. Sebastian threw down the dishrag and made his way upstairs.

"You called for me?" he said as he pushed open the door.

"Yes. I did. It has come to my attention that you have been slacking off as of late. I should like to know why my able butler is suddenly incapable of completing simple tasks such as reciting my morning schedule."

"Oh that's what you're going on about." Sebastian grinned " I can assure you that I will be more attenti-"

"That's not what I asked. I asked you why you've been acting this way, and you'll tell me, that's an order."

His grin fell. At those words, the covenant on his hand burned, informing him that no, he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"...I ought to be fired for even thinking of telling you this, as it is not my place, But Master, I'm afraid my thoughts regarding you these past months have not been entirely appropriate"

"...are you telling me that you're in love with me or something?"

"Not entirely, but it's not completely out of the question either."

A very grave expression came across Ciel's face. "I see.... Sebastian, come here." he said sternly, standing to give himself a more powerful stance.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian braced himself for the worst as he walked around the Earl's desk. He stopped three feet away from him and bowed deeply, his hand across his heart. Earl Phantomhive moved in closer and gripped Sebastian by the chin, looking him dead in the eyes with his most admonishing glare.

"You are NEVER to keep a secret from me. Especially one of this gravity, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Master"

Ciel's gaze softened. It was truly amusing to watch his demon of a butler blush like a schoolgirl.

"Good. now that that's out of the way," he bestowed a soft, chaste kiss on the demon's lips, reveling in the brief look of shock on his face as he pulled away. "I will require a cup of tea. Something black- I could use the caffeine"

Sebastian Straightened up immediately "Of course, my lord"

"That reminds me. Given the circumstances, such titles have become inappropriate and overly-formal. Henceforth, you shall refer to me by my first name when in private."

"Yes my- Ciel."

"Good. Be on your way"

Sebastian hurried out the door and to the kitchen to prepare the Mas-Ciel's tea.

Ciel smirked. This would be a fun game to play.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i initially thought about making it a multi-chapter fic, but quickly discarded that idea. I apologize if it seems cliffhanger-y.


End file.
